О прелестях женского гардероба
by Ayara Sky
Summary: О прелестях женского гардероба, или почему не стоит слушать Грелля Сатклиффа.


Автор: ~Аяра~  
Персонажи: Грелль Сатклифф, Алан Хамфриз, Эрик Слингби, виконт Друидд.  
Жанр: стеб, AU.  
Рейтинг: G.  
Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит, я лишь делаю Яне Тобосо и создателям мюзикла бесплатную рекламу)  
Саммари: Грелль знает один эффективный способ, как вернуть провинившегося шинигами обратно в департамент, причем, совершенно бескровно. Ну... или почти...  
От автора: По заявке от : «Хотелось бы развить тему Золушки того, как по неким причинам Алан бегал в мюзикле, облаченный платье.. ну, там, как его это смущало, как на это Эрик отреагировал..необычно так отреагировал...». Получилось, что получилось, но трава была забористой… Автору стало стыдно

- Ой, что это? - Алан с недоверием разглядывал странную... хм... конструкцию в руках Грелля. Одним своим видом она уже внушала опасения, а судя по довольному и ехидному лицу Сатклиффа с ней будут что-то еще делать. И возможно, при участии самого Хамфриза.  
- Корсет.  
- Оо... Хм... Ясно. - Только и промолвил юный шинигами, где-то на отголосках памяти ловя мысль, что где-то он уже об этом слышал. Причем, связано это было с...  
- Это женское?  
Грелль довольно кивнул, расцветая, как маков цвет.  
- Ты совершенно прав, мой юный друг!  
Алана испуганно дернулся и бочком стал продвигаться к выходу, благо он был открыт. Дверь стараниями Сатклиффа ловко увернулась от него.  
Хамфриз судорожно сглотнул. Вот чуял же он, что как только рыжеволосый шинигами, подхватив его под руку, потащил в какую-то комнату, на ходу уверяя, что у него есть план, как заставить Эрика не то, что вернуться добровольно, но еще и раскаяться во всех грех, надо было сбегать, сломя голову. Нет же, наивность в который раз взыграла в… хм… крови.  
И сейчас Алан об этом жалел, ой как жалел, но было уже поздно.  
- Семпай, и зачем вам вещь из женского гардероба? Мы будем приманивать Эрика на женщину? – Грелль зашелся в истерическом хохоте, представив себе эту картину. Нет, если с Ноксом такой трюк еще б и прокатил, то не со Слингби точно. Последнее время этот вообще никого, кроме своего напарника не замечал. – Семпай?  
Повторил еще раз Алан, в тайне надеясь, что шинигами сошел с ума, и что теперь он будет избавлен от этой муки. Но его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться – смех прекратился так же резко, как и начался.  
- Ты прав лишь отчасти. Этот корсет – для тебя. – Хамфриз трогательно захлопал глазками, все еще не понимая, к чему клонит Сатклифф. Грелль тяжело вздохнул, сетуя на невинность Алана, и заодно и на Эрика, который до сих пор так и не исправил сей досадный момент. – Ты переоденешься в женское платье и прони…  
- Нет! – Взвизгнул юноша, да так, что рыжий шинигами подпрыгнул на месте. – Я же мужчина! У меня, в конце концов, есть гордость! И я ни за что…  
- А Эрика ты вернуть хочешь? – Вкрадчиво вставил Грелль; Алан мгновенно растерял весь свой пыл и замолк. – Ну, вот и ладушки. Раздевайся.  
- Зачем? – Сатклифф схватился за голову – похоже, это будет гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал…

~*~*~*~

Часов через шесть взаимных криков и переругиваний, Сатклиффу таки удалось одеть Алана в платье. Скольких нервов ему это стоило – история умалчивает, но шинигами, весьма довольный собой, оглядывал юношу, смущенно забившегося в угол и наотрез отказавшегося оттуда выходить, ожидая уже совершенно любой подлянки со стороны семпая.  
Грелль пожал плечами – пусть делает, что хочет, главное, чтоб не сбежал, пока он сам будет переодеваться.  
Одевание себя любимого не заняло много времени, и уже через полчаса Сатклифф в полной боевой готовности красил губы.  
- Ох, да я же просто неотразим! – Крутился он перед зеркалом, - Себастьянчику просто не устоять!  
А пока Грелль страдал очередным приступом нарциссизма, Хамфриз судорожно думал, что же ему делать, как отсюда сбежать и как не провалиться под землю от стыда. Последнее было весьма спорным, но как Алана не старался прыгать, пол оставался глух к мольбам юноши и наотрез отказывался низвергать его в пучины адские.  
Шинигами чувствовал себя на редкость глупо и неуютно: корсет туго стягивал торс, давя на ребра и затрудняя дыхание, женские перчатки, слишком длинные и скользкие, постоянно норовили соскользнуть вниз, а пышная юбка с не менее пышным шлейфом цеплялась за все, что только могла.  
- Ну вот, готово. – Оторвался-таки Грелль от зеркала. – Теперь остался последний штрих.  
И он протянул Алану нечто длинное, белое и полупрозрачное.  
- Что это?  
- Чулки! – торжественно произнес Сатклифф, глаза его при этом горели ярче лампочек на новогодней елке.  
- Но ты же уже в них… - Сдавленно прошептал Хамфриз, уже начиная понимать к чему клонит Грелль, и не ошибся.  
- Так это же для тебя! – Алан ойкнул и покраснел так, что ярко-алым волосам семпая оставалось только тихо выпасть от зависти  
- Я это не одену!  
Довольный взгляд Сатклиффа же говорил совершенно обратное. Юный шинигами понуро опустил голову.  
«Ну, Эрик, - думал он, - вот только попробуй после всех тех жертв, что я ради тебя принес, не вернуться – удавлю! Я еще лучше – наряжу в эти тряпки и заставлю ходить так месяц!»

Где-то далеко-далеко от этого места Слингби зашелся в неконтролируемом приступе икоты…

~*~*~*~

Эрик Слингби с напускным спокойствием прохаживался в одной из дальних комнат шикарного особняка Кристалл Палас. Гости постепенно пребывали, а значит, скоро все и начнется, но шинигами не отпускало странное, тревожное чувство, а уши так горели, что казалось, в темноте они будут светить не хуже подсвечника на три свечи. На две вернее – мутантом Эрик пока не был.  
Хотя судя по тому, с каким усердием некто костерил его на все лады – хотя Слингби уже догадывался, кто это был – возможно, скоро он лишится одного из них. А быть может и обоих ушей.  
- Шинигами-сан, все уже собрались. – Виконт заглянул к нему в покои, пафосно раскланявшись. - Не хватает только нас с вами.  
Эрик глубоко вдохнул, будто перед погружением в воду, поудобнее перехватил пилу и вышел вслед за Друидом.

Виконт был прав – к нему на бал собрался почти весь высший свет. Надо было признать, что Друид, хоть и ужасно раздражал Слингби, но свое дело знал и делал хорошо.  
Шинигами, невидимый глазу обычного человека, неспешно расхаживал мимо приглашенных, с интересом разглядывая их. Что ж, надо было признать, Друид все же был не самым расфуфыренным из них, встречались экземпляры и поинтереснее, и в тоже время смешнее.  
К примеру та леди, графиня Де Брасс, которая соорудила на голове странную прическу, более похожу на корабль. Или герцог Оуэневский, обвешавшийся золотыми побрякушками, словно елка.  
Эрик усмехнулся по себя.  
Неужели они не видели, насколько нелепо выглядят?

Но одна из гостей все же привлекла его внимание.  
Одета она была хоть и просто, но со вкусом. Кремового цвета платье с пышной юбкой в пол, шелковые белые перчатки до локтя, трогательно обхватывающие тонкие запястья, маленькая шляпка с перышком в коротких каштановых волосах.  
Словом, девушка выглядела легко и изящно.  
Но привлекла она внимание Эрика не своим внешним видом, а тем, как неловко она держалась на каблуках, не смотря на то, что они не были слишком уж высокими.  
Когда девушка в очередной раз пошатнулась и уже почти упала, Слингби, будучи джентльменом, не мог не подойти и помочь. Хрупкое и легкое тело упало точно в подставленные руки.  
- Юная леди, я так понимаю, это ваш первый бал? Думаю, вам нужно быть осторожнее, если не хотите… - В этот миг он подавился собственным словами, ибо девушка обернулась, беспомощно и испуганно посмотрев на него. Лицо ее было слишком знакомо Эрику, но он почему-то не мог вспомнить, где мог ее видеть? Аристократически-тонкие черты лица, аккуратный нос, большие глаза с черными длинными ресницами, спрятанные за очками в тонкой оправе, знакомый овал лица, окруженный ореолом каштановых волос. – Эм…. Леди, мы с вами раньше никогда не встречались?  
Девушка злобно сузила глаза, прошипела что-то вроде «ах ты, гад, еще и не узнал, ну все, хана тебе», схватив Эрика за руку, с неожиданной для такого хрупкого существа силой потащила его куда-то вглубь особняка, подальше от толпы и что-то свирепо бурча себе под нос.  
Слингби сглотнул, отчего-то представляя масштаб разрушений, который его ожидает.  
Затолкнув Эрика в первую попавшуюся на пути комнату и со всего маху захлопнув за собой дверь, девушка разразилась громкой тирадой:  
- Ах ты, гад! Я тут значит, ради него иду на такие жертвы, советуюсь с этим чокнутым, даже надеваю это идиотское платье и каблуки, а он! А он мне тут «девушка»! Разуй глаза, шинигами недоделанный! Думаешь, легко прыгать на этих каблуках по всему залу, когда вокруг ходят всякие придурки и каждые пять минут пытаюсь пригласить на танец, а? А я тут уже замучался бегать его искать! И вот нате! Да ты… да у меня даже слов нет, кто ты! – Выдохнувшись, девушка, совсем не по-женски плюхнулась в кресло, попутно умудрившись запутаться в длинной юбке.  
Стоп.  
Что-то щелкнуло в голове у Эрика.  
«Замучался»?  
- Эм… Ты что, парень? – Осторожно протянул он.  
Девушка (или парень?) пронзила его таким тяжелым и холодный взглядом, что Уилл просто нервно курил в сторонке, если б увидел.  
- Так ты еще ничего и не понял? – Незнакомец поднялся с кресла, доставая из необъятных просторов подъюбника знакомую косу смерти и угрожающе надвигаясь.  
- Алан?

~*~*~*~

Через три часа, когда все шинигами уже вернулись назад в департамент и заседали в кабинете Ти Спирса, Уильям даже с жалостью, как показалось Слингби, глянул на него и тихо сказал:  
- С тебя снимаются все обвинения. – И еще тише добавил, - Тебя уже и так достаточно наказали.  
Так как говорить ему все еще было трудно, Эрик ограничился простым кивком, который болезненным импульсом отдался в голову. Шинигами даже не стал подходить к зеркалу – сочувствующих взглядов его соратников было куда более достаточно. Ну, кто ж знал, что Алан, такой тихий и спокойный с виду, может быть просто неуправляемым в гневе. Благо, челюсть ему уже вправили, вывихнутые руку и оба запястья тоже.  
Ничего, вот сейчас Слингби слегка поправится, Хамфриз отойдет и подобреет, тогда Грелль и узнает все, что Эрик о нем думает… 


End file.
